


Fragments

by selenehekate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: Post-war. How is it that Hermione and Severus can stand each other after all that's happened? A tale of how two seemingly different people could somehow come together as one.





	1. Haunted

His face still haunted her mind.

She remembered watching him lie on the ground, writhing in pain as the venom poured through his system. She remembered hating him, wanting nothing more than for that man to die for what he'd done to Dumbledore, to them all. She wanted him to suffer. She had refused to do anything to help him. Sure, she could have halted the venom enough so Madam Pomfrey could save him, but why would she want to? He was a murderer.

When Harry had later told her about the memories Snape had passed on to him, her heart had dropped, sorrow clutching at her stomach as she realized that she had become a murderer too. She could have done something. She could have tried to save him, but no. She let Severus Snape, a courageous, innocent man, die.

At least, that's what Hermione had thought until his body had been removed from the Shrieking Shack, a body that still had a pulse... She had shuddered to herself, thanking Merlin that Snape had possessed the foresight to realize that his pseudo-master would undoubtably betray him. She was relived to know that Snape had worked for months to create a coma-inducing spell, one that would allow his body to be almost petrified until the wizarding world could cure him.

On the one hand, a great weight had been lifted off of the young witch's shoulders. He was alive. He was in rehabilitation, and he would be for many months, but he was alive. She hadn't killed him.

But she had meant to. She had been glad that an evil presence was being taken out of this world, glad that he would get what he deserved. He would have died because of her.

And so, his face haunted her mind.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Severus Snape sat in silence, listening to the sounds of clock ticking as he waited inside the Healer's office. He was alone, but Severus still couldn't help but scowl at the empty air in front of him. This was a waste of his time. He had things to do, so why was he lounging about inside an empty office as he waited for a dilatory Healer?

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Absentmindedly, Severus reached up to rub his thumb over the scar on his neck where Nagini had bitten him. He mentally cursed the wretched snake. Because of the vile creature, he had spent two months unconscious, his body having the venom forcibly removed from it through a painful draining process. Following his awakening, he'd needed another six months in rehabilitation at St. Mungo's as his muscles healed from disuse and the damage Nagini had caused.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Now, finally, he was feeling more like himself. He could once more walk without a cane, lift a heavy cauldron, tie his own shoes... He had even managed to regain his old physique back, his arms and legs having some definition to them once more, his body no longer being the frail skinny frame from his rehabilitation. Yes, he was better. And today was the day he would be leaving this blasted place.

At least, he would if the Healer would actually step into her office.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Maybe if he was just going to return to his house to open a bottle of firewhiskey, the Healer's tardiness would not be such a big deal. But no. He needed to meet with Minerva to discuss the upcoming school year. He would be resuming his post as Potions master once more. He may not have been particularly fond of his job, but he needed to make a living somehow, and he doubted he'd be able to find a career elsewhere. Most people didn't enjoy hiring ex-spies to work for them.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

He was tempted to pull out his wand and blast the clock to pieces. Why must it be one that made noise? Didn't they realize how incessantly grating it was on the ears? But it wasn't just the noise that bothered him about the clock, he knew.

No, to him, the clock was a reminder. A reminder of how long he had spent pining over Lily, only to realize after Harry had defeated Voldemort that he could finally move on. A reminder over how long he'd participated in the evil debauchery of the Dark Lord. A reminder of how much longer he would have to live alone.

No, he didn't like the clock at all.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to combine two different challenges over on the HPFCF. I used pieces from the 100 Drabbles/Oneshots Challenge and the 100 Prompts. The reason I combined them was because it felt really redundant to do, more or less, the same challenge twice. I'm not just doing snippets for this; I'm going to be telling an overall story. Because of this, I needed for the prompts to fit the direction in which I wanted it to go. And so I combined the two challenges.
> 
> Something important: Severus is still alive, and the pairing says he will be with Hermione, so obviously this is not completely canon. Except for this change, I've stuck as well to canon as possible with one exception: Fred is alive as well. The hundred chapters will take place over a thirty year time span.


	2. Stare

"Gin and tonic, please," Hermione said, ordering from the long haired Muggle bartender in front of her. Tilting her head back, she cracked her neck, sighing as she ran a hand through her bushy curls. She had recently applied to a special wizarding school in order to become a Healer. While she didn't mind the work and certainly loved the results, she definitely had many long days that required a drink afterwards.

"Here you are, miss," the bartender said, sliding the drink across the bar to her.

"Thank you," she said, nodding. With a sigh, she grabbed the drink in her hand and took a sip, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She lived in long days and even longer, lonely nights, but the gin was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She felt his gaze before she saw him. After living in a war zone for over a year, she'd gotten exceptionally good at determining when she was being watched. Slowly, she looked up, tilting her head to the right as she looked for the perpetrator.

To her utter surprise, she found Severus Snape staring back at her.

Her mouth dropped open as he nodded, lifting his drink in her direction in a silent "cheers" before taking a large swig himself. He looked much the same as he had before the war - sallow skin, dark circles under his eyes, a heavy stare - but there was something different about him too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Hermione's mind reeled as she processed the information. What was going on? Should she leave? Stay? Approach him? It was the latter she finally decided on, standing abruptly and moving across the room to sit beside him. All the while, his stare was firmly on her. "Hello, Professor," she said as casually as she possibly could under the circumstances. Maybe now she'd finally get to cleanse her soul and apologize for what she'd done - or hadn't done, as it were. "How are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to exchange pleasantries with me, Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip, wounded by his words. Though in truth, why should she have expected any less? After all, he had seen her that day in the Shrieking Shack over a year ago. He knew she'd tried to kill him. She sighed. "What  _are_  you doing here? This is a Muggle bar, you know."

He smirked at her as he knocked back his glass, downing the remaining amber liquid in one gulp. "Muggles have more types of alcohol. Firewhiskey can be so dull," he explained.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised.

"And what about you, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, seemingly amused. "Social etiquette insists that I must ask you the same insipid question. So what  _are,_ " he drawled, mocking her inflection, "you doing here?"

She shrugged, swishing the liquid around in her glass. "I suppose I like to feel reminded of Muggle life," she explained. "It helps me to appreciate Muggles, and magic, and all our lives are and theirs aren't." She took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes. "And how fragile life really is."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What  _are_  you blabbering about, Miss Granger?"

"I... I'm sorry," she blurted, keeping her eyes on the glass in her hands. "About that day... The day of the battle. I should have done something, I should have... tried, at least, to save you. But I didn't, and-"

"Oh do stop whinging," he said, causing her eyes to snap up to his face. "If I blamed you for that unfortunate incident, do you really think you'd still be alive?"

Her eyes widened. "But-"

"The only person of blame," he continued, as if he hadn't heard her, "is rather dead right now. This is particularly unfortunate, seeing as I therefore cannot exact revenge and kill him myself." He set his glass down, his eyes still locked on her own. "Alas. Maybe he will once again cheat death and resurrect himself. Perhaps I shall get my chance then." He stood, setting some money on the bar.

Hermione just watched him, fascinated by his glib attitude as he talked about the most evil man in the world. Seeing her interest, Severus sighed. "And I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age," he said with a shake of his head. "In case you haven't figured it out by now, Miss Granger, I have forgiven you." He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, sliding it neatly onto his shoulders as Hermione continued to watch him in awe. "Perhaps we shall see each other again," he threw casually over his shoulder as he stepped through the door and into the night.

Hermione continued to stare at the door long after he had left, wondering just what had happened.


	3. Slide

The next time Hermione saw him, she was at Harry's nineteenth birthday party. The Weasley family had taken it upon themselves to plan Harry's birthday so that it would make even a king envious, and they succeeded with ease. As two hundred people crowded into a magically enlarged Three Broomsticks, drinking firewhiskey and dancing to the latest WizardRock songs, Hermione saw him from across the room.

He sat with his back to her, wearing his large black robes despite the fact that everyone else had donned Muggle clothing for the celebration. He was conversing with Professor McGonagall as he drank, something that looked suspiciously like a flask glittering in his hand...

"Hermione!" She blanched as two pale arms were thrown around her waist. Looking down at her attacker, she smiled. "Hello, Luna. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," she said. It was only then that Hermione realized she was here with someone. Luna grabbed the man's arm, pulling him over towards Hermione. "This is Rolf Scamander. We're searching for nargles together."

"Well, that's, uh, very nice." She shook the boy's hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Same here." He looked utterly disinterested in meeting her, his attention instead focused on the bar - or perhaps it was the bartender who caught his eye. But before Hermione could remark on Rolf's lapse in attention, Luna interjected once more.

"Oh, there's Harry," Luna said, a dreamy quality once more overtaking her voice. "Come on Rolf, let's go wish him a happy birthday."

They left her, and Hermione turned around once more, searching desperately for her old potions master's sweeping form amongst the crowd. She wasn't sure why she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because he had been her teacher. Maybe it was because he had almost died at her hand. Maybe it was because he always looked so desperately alone. Whatever the reason, Hermione glanced back at the table Severus Snape had previously been sitting at. But he was gone. She sighed, turning around. She vowed to put Snape out of her mind, to just enjoy the party.

She soon found, however, that this would be incredibly difficult to do, as Severus Snape had come to stand right behind her.

She let out a little shriek, jumping physically at his sudden appearance. From the dance floor, Fred turned and gave her a weird look before he continued dancing, sliding around Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell both. Hermione placed her hand over her heart as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh Merlin, you frightened me!"

"Terribly sorry. How inconsiderate of me. Perhaps next time I'm watching you, I should do it from across the room under the guise of secrecy."

She blushed, but nevertheless lifted her chin. Snape was tall, and he towered over her as though she were still a young child. "How did you know-"

"You forget that I was a spy, Miss Granger. If I wasn't very good at being a spy, I wouldn't be standing here now."

She titled her head to the side, considering. "You can call me Hermione, you know. I'm no longer your student, so you can dispense with the formalities."

"Well then, as long as we are pretending to be civil, I suppose you may call me Severus."

She smiled, glad that she had been given this right. "Well then how are you, Severus?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, looking amused at her attempt at small talk. "You can see me, can't you? Obviously I'm not ill, injured, or dying. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time at the frivolous affair that is Potter's party."

She laughed lightly, surprised that his snarky humor no longer offended her. Maybe because she was no longer his student, she didn't have to try so hard to impress him. "Au contraire, Severus. If you were to be wasting your time at some frivolous party because of injury, it's Harry's you would want to be at. He's much more likely to have an excess stock of liquor." She considered for a moment. "Though it appears that you brought your own tonight," she accused.

He pulled out the flask. "Firewhiskey is so dull, after a while," he said his lips twitching.

"I see. So what's in there? Gin?"

"Scotch, actually," Severus corrected. "I find it's the best way to stay sane at these soirées."

Though a part of Hermione lamented that he didn't hold gin, to her surprise, she found herself agreeing with him. "There are far too many people around for my liking. It gets overwhelming."

"Indeed," Severus said, his eyes shining with amusement. Silence flowed between them, as they watched each other. Hermione was unsure of what to do next. She was enjoying her time with Severus, and she didn't want to say something stupid to drive him away.

Likewise, Severus had found Hermione to be an excellent conversationalist, to his surprise. He had assumed that because she hung out with the Dimwitted Duo, she too would be painful to talk with, but no. For the first time in months, he was actually enjoying himself - and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the scotch. They continued to watch each other, neither willing to make the first move, both wondering who would be the one to break the silence.

It turned out neither of them was brave enough to speak again. Ginny Weasley broke the silence, throwing her arm around Hermione's waist as she squealed at her friend. "Isn't this marvelous? We really outdid ourselves, you know."

Harry appeared on her other side, chuckling to himself. "Yes you certainly did. I can't believe how many people are here."

"Of course there are so many people here, Harry," Ginny said coyly, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. "You're amazing."

The look on Severus' face was priceless. It appeared that he was in a great deal of pain as he watched the exchange happen between the redheaded witch and the Boy-Who-Never-Died. Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

It was then that Harry noticed Severus. "Oh. Hey Professor," he said, feeling slightly awkward. "Glad you could make it."

Severus just glared at the boy. "I have to be going now." He turned back to Hermione, inclining his head ever so slightly. "Hermione."

She smiled back at him. "Perhaps we shall be seeing each other," she said, echoing his last good-bye to her. She saw the subtle twitch of his lips just then, as if he was fighting back a smile, before he left.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, tugging her arm. "Dean's trying to teach a bunch of people the Electric Slide, and he needs our help..."


	4. Dark Room

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Almost six weeks after Harry's birthday party found Hermione sitting in Severus' house on Spinner's End. While to the average wizarding outsider it may have appeared unusual, it had become sort of a ritual that the pair partook in. Three times a week, they would meet for tea and conversation, either at her flat or his. A curious friendship had built between the two of them. For Severus, it was a chance to talk, to bond with another human being. So often, he spent all of his time curled up in his rooms alone with a bottle of scotch as his only companion. When Hermione visited though, he got a chance for friendship.

For Hermione, she got to learn more about the mysterious spy and all of his quirks. She got to see past the snarky façade that he put on for all of his students, and she got to learn about who he truly was. Furthermore, with each passing meeting, Hermione's guilt about leaving her potion's master to die lessened, her grief over the final battle beginning to dissipate. They would debate politics, discuss texts, muse about magic for hours at a time, and within those hours, she could almost forget their twisted history.

Rain currently pounded on the windows, a storm making the murky day rather unpleasant. "The new school year will begin soon," Hermione said as Severus handed her a cup. "Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?"

"Overjoyed," he said dryly.

"Oh, come now. It's not that bad."

Severus leaned back in his leather armchair. "You don't have to teach those utterly incapable of learning. I swear, the students keep getting more asinine with each passing year. Why, some of the new prospects make Longbottom look like a genius."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh really, Severus. It can't be that bad. I remember I rather enjoyed school."

"Yes. You were the only one who did." Severus took a sip of his tea. "If I recall, you enjoyed learning a little  _too_ much. Always traipsing around with your head in a book, your hand in the air-"

"So I was a little overwhelming," Hermione agreed. "What's wrong with being enthusiastic?"

A smirk twitched on his lips. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, shut it." She was amazed at how far their friendship had come. Two months ago, if she had told Severus Snape to "shut it," she would have been cursed faster than she could blink. Now, however, he simply rolled his eyes. Lightening crackled in the sky. "You're only saying that because you know you're a-" She was drowned out by another flash of thunder and lightening, the rain pounding on the windows... and then the power went out.

Total darkness met them, and they both sat frozen as they allowed their eyes to adjust to the black air that settled in. Severus cursed quietly. "Damn storm," he muttered. "And my wand is in the kitchen."

"Here," Hermione said. "Mine's in my bag by the door. It's closer. Let me just - Ouch!"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just spilt hot tea on my hand."

Silence. And then, "I hope you didn't get any on my couch."

Hermione scowled, annoyed with his glib response. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You already said. Excuse me for not asking twice." He sighed. "Don't move. I'll find your bag and get your wand."

"No, it's fine-"

"I think I know my house better than you, Hermione. Unless, of course, you've been secretly living here, in which case, feel free to navigate your way to the front door." Hermione kept quiet in response, knowing there was no correct answer that would please him. "Stay where you are. I don't need you to break anything."

Hermione huffed but sat back down, holding her burnt hand to her mouth. She didn't think the burn was so bad. It would probably sting for half an hour, at most. In fact, she could heal it to save herself the discomfort, but to do that, she needed her wand...

She heard a crash from the foyer, and she quickly stood up. "Are you okay?"

Severus cursed as his voice came nearer. "I don't even know why I have an umbrella stand. I Apparate everywhere. What the bloody hell do I need an umbrella for?" he muttered as he came closer. He spoke louder. "I have your bag."

"Can you give it to me?"

Silence. Then, "Oh, of course. Let me just light my wand so I can see where you are. Oh, wait."

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

"There is also no need to make ridiculous demands." She heard him tug on the zipper of her bag. "I'll just light your wand myself."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why not? Do you think me incapable of performing a simple  _l_ _umos?_ "

"It's  _my_  bloody wand! And I'm not going to let you-"

"Too late.  _Lumos maximus_." Light filled the room, flowing out from the tip of Hermione's wand as the two of them blinked to adjust their eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that so bad?"

She snatched the wand from him. "Give me that. Honestly."

"I see you  _did_ , in fact, stain my couch. Don't worry, I'll send you the bill."

She blinked at him. "It's not my ruddy fault!"

"Well it certainly isn't  _my_ fault," Severus pointed out. "I'm not paying to fix your mistake."

She groaned. "You're insufferable!"

"And you're unrelenting. Now do you want to throw some more adjectives around or find my wand so I can heal your hand?"

She stared at him, her brown eyes meeting his black ones as she thought. "Can you promise me something?" she asked suddenly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Depends."

"Visit me. When you go back to teaching at Hogwarts. I'll go mad if I don't take the occasional break from studying for tea with you."

He looked at her, long and hard, before nodding. "Yes," he said finally. He liked spending time with Hermione. He wasn't willing to give up his first real friend in years just so he could spend all of his time locked away in Hogwarts. "I'll visit."


	5. Change

It was almost a year later that things began to change. Near overnight, it appeared that relationships now occupied the forefront of everyone's minds, not their careers or rebuilding after the war. Hermione wasn't stupid; on the contrary, she was one of the brightest witches of her time. She wasn't naive, either. At twenty, she had seen more than many had in their entire lives. No, she had known that things would change eventually.

It started with Luna.

Hermione had been spending the weekend at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins. It had been nice to get away from the turmoil of her Healer lessons, and since Severus had been busy grading the past few weeks, she was overjoyed to be able to spend time with her old friends.

But then the knock on the door came. Ever since Voldemort's death, Harry had released Grimmauld Place from needing a secret-keeper. As a result, most of their friends knew exactly where he lived. So when he heard a knock at the door, he didn't think twice about answering it, and he handed off Teddy Lupin to Ginny. Harry had taken to raising Teddy, though it was rather difficult for him to acclimate to. He had known nothing about raising a child, and he'd spent the first few months practically living at the Weasley household, begging for Molly's help. Nevertheless, by this point, Harry had fallen into a strong rhythm in raising Remus's son.

From the living room, Hermione could hear the front door open, a sob, and then Harry's bewildered voice, "What-"

Ron and Hermione exchanged quick glances before jumping to their feet. Wands drawn, they hurried into the foyer... to see a tear stained Luna Lovegood wrapping her arms around a stunned Harry Potter.

Hermione blinked, surprised by the sight that met her. It was Ron who reacted first. Lowering his wand, he took a step closer to his friend. "Luna," he said, his voice unusually calm. "What happened?"

But she only cried harder, flinging her arms around Ron's neck. Harry took a step back, giving Hermione a helpless look. Neither of them really knew what to do. It was Ginny that spoke next, having followed them from the living room. "Come on. Let's get her sitting down."

Hermione went to sit in between Fred and George, as Luna and Ron sat on the love seat. Harry took Teddy back from Ginny. Silence filled the room as they all wondered what to do next. To Hermione's surprise, it was Ron that spoke first. "What is it, Luna? What's wrong?"

"He, he b-broke up with m-m-me!" she cried, her hands coming up to cover her blue eyes.

"Who did?" Ron asked, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Rolf!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered the man she had met at Harry's party. She'd hadn't much liked the bloke - in truth, Luna was probably better off without him - but she understood the pain and annoyance of being alone. Knowing that Rolf hadn't been a good match for Luna didn't make the sudden loss any easier.

"Well that's his loss then, Luna. I mean, you're a wonderful girl. If he can't see that, then he's a bloody idiot. Isn't that right, Harry?" Ron asked, looking sharply at his best friend.

"Yes," Harry said quickly, still in shock over the situation. "Yes, he's right, Luna. You're great."

Hermione and the twins, meanwhile, were sitting in stunned silence. What were the odds?  Fred put what the three of them were thinking into words. "Look at Ron, acting wise." George nodded his agreement as the three of them continued to watch the show.

Yes, things were changing. Luna was heartbroken, and Ron was growing up.

 

* * *

As the winter holidays approached, Hermione spent more and more time at the Weasley household. Perhaps it was because Molly always had the house smelling like gingerbread or that tinsel was strung everywhere in a festive fashion. Maybe it was her desire to see all of her friends or her love for the snow that surrounded the Burrow. Maybe it was the small break keeping her afloat, given the amount of work she did. Either way, she spent an increasing amount of time there come Christmas. Unfortunately, that meant Hermione once again saw less and less of one Severus Snape, who was far too busy corralling excited children preparing for the holidays at Hogwarts. Though Hermione was surrounded by friends and family, she felt increasingly alone. 

She wasn't the only person who practically lived at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny dropped by every day. Ron was always around for the food. The twins showed up every now and then to test out their latest idea for the joke shop. Even Bill, Charlie, and Percy came back home for the holidays.

One morning a few days before Christmas, as the Golden Trio, Ginny, and Molly sat around the kitchen table drinking hot apple cider, George burst into the room in a frenzy. "Hello. Is anyone else here?" he asked quickly, throwing his coat onto an empty chair.

Molly frowned. "Bill and Percy are out back. George, what's this-"

But he was already out the back door, calling his elder brothers in. Ron raised an eyebrow, turning to Hermione. "What do you think that's about?"

She shook her head. "No clue."

George came racing back inside, Percy and Bill behind him. The older boys both looked baffled at their brother's frantic behavior. Molly spoke first. "George, what is going on-"

"I have an announcement to make," George interrupted, a small grin appearing on his face. "This morning, I asked Angelina to marry me. And she said yes. I'm engaged!"

"Oh, Merlin, that's wonderful," Molly cried, jumping out of her seat.

"Congratulations," Harry called.

"Oh how amazing," Ginny squealed.

The family continued to wish George well, but all Hermione could manage to do was sit frozen in place, a plastic smile on her face. Things were changing once more. Here was the beginning of the end; her friends were starting to get married. Harry and Ginny would probably be next. Maybe Fred and Katie. And that just left her and...

She had tried to fall in love with Ron, she really had. She knew he had a crush on her, but she couldn't date him. She couldn't speak to him, discuss literature and magic with him the way she had been able to with Remus before he died, or with Severus now. She'd go mad, being his wife. He wasn't right for her.

But that was just the problem. Who was? She was twenty years old and still single. While that in and of itself is not alarming, the fact that she'd found no potential matches was. Was someone that was right for her actually out there? Or would she be doomed to live alone for the rest of her life? Was she doomed to marry Ron?

Despite her happiness for George, a sadness permeated her core. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Severus Snape was not easily amused.

But when Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, attempted to contact him asking for help post-Christmas, he couldn't help a faint chuckle from escaping him. With a wry smirk, he unfolded Draco's letter once more.

_Professor Snape,_

_Please don't burn this. At least not right away. I know I'm not your favorite person, but hear me out. I am in trouble. Not the I-just-murdered-someone-oops type of trouble, but more of the the-name-Malfoy-is-now-a-dirty-word-and-thus-no-one-wants-to-hire-me kind of trouble._

Severus blinked. He really would have to talk to the boy about using too many hyphens.

_I have a job. It may not be glamorous (bar tending never is), but it pays the bills. The only thing it doesn't help to pay are the outstanding debts against my father for murder. As if giving him life in Azkaban wasn't enough; they have to rob us blind as well._

_You know I'm a proud man, Professor. I would not ask your help unless I desperately needed it. I have no one else to turn to. You are my last hope. I know you probably hate me with every fiber of your being. I treated you horribly the last time I saw you, and I deserve any cruelty you may want to bestow upon me. But please. You're my godfather._

_-Draco Malfoy._

Severus paused, putting the tip of his quill to his lips. He wasn't a particularly generous person, however, he was the boy's godfather. That gave him some familial obligations to him. But the last time he had seen Draco, he'd been trying to aide the Dark Lord. Did Severus really want to go into business with someone so... malicious?

He put his quill to the parchment, scratching off a quick note.

_Draco-_

_How I would love to believe you wouldn't use this money for some nefarious purpose or to fuel an outstanding drug habit. However, I happen to know you too well. You cannot be trusted._

_S. Snape_

A few hours later, as Severus was stirring a headache potion, his reply came. With a sigh, he opened the letter, ready to hear the boy's pleas.

_Professor-_

_I'm not a bad person. I never believed the Death Eater dogma, you know that. I didn't kill Professor Dumbledore - may he rest in peace - and I did not turn Harry Potter over to Bellatrix when I had the chance. Shunning me for mistakes I made in childhood is cruel. Am I easily intimidated? Perhaps. Did my father hold a lot of power over me? Probably. Was I afraid of dying at You-Know-Who's hands? Definitely._

_I can't skimp on anything else, Professor. I'm already living in squalor, eating half what I should and wearing tacky Muggle clothing. I need money._ _Obviously, being a pureblood means nothing. If it were important, I'd be able to find someone to take me in; I wouldn't have to work at the Hog's Head. You can trust me, because I have absolutely nothing. And no one will even look my way._

_You were given a second chance, Severus. Grant me one._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Severus sighed in frustration. This was just bloody great. Lending money was a dirty business, and Severus hated that. But he had liked Narcissa. They had been friends for awhile, and he didn't want to let her down, even if she had been in Azkaban for a few years now...

Severus sighed. He had just gotten out of bed with the Malfoys, so to speak. Now it appeared he was about to go back in.

His note was simple.

_The Three Broomsticks, tomorrow at three. We will talk._


	6. Wink

Severus Snape was a punctual man. When he'd told Draco Malfoy to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at 3 o'clock, he'd meant it. Therefore, when Draco  _fucking_ Malfoy strolled in at 3:17, Severus very nearly stood up from his corner booth and left without a word.

Seeing the pure thunder on the older man's face, Malfoy hurried to explain. "My shift ran over," he said, holding both his hands up in a classic don't-curse-me gesture. "I had to close out some extra tabs. I apologize for the delay."

Severus hadn't worked a menial job like bartending since his youth; he remembered the long hours and being forced to work at the whims of others, so a part of him held compassion for Malfoy. It was a  _very_ small part. "Speak."

There was no question as to what Severus wanted Malfoy to speak about. Thankfully, he launched right into his presentation without further prompting. "I need a loan," he said curtly. "A small one, just until I get back on my feet."

"Why?" Severus asked in a monotone voice.

"To pay the Ministry restitution for my father's crimes," he explained. "A one-time, large lump sum will relieve the sanctions against me. I'll be able to start saving money, get a real job, start earning my place in society again–"

"Should you?" Severus asked with a raised brow. "Have a place in society again?" he clarified.

Draco Malfoy's jaw twitched (Severus could imagine the deep-seated anger at the unfairness of the world coursing through him; he was a  _Malfoy_ , after all), but all the boy said was, "I want to."

"We can't always get what we want."

"No," he agreed with a tilt of his head. "I want my father to be alive. I want my mother out of prison. I want the Malfoy name to not be associated with violence and hatred..." He met Severus's gaze once more, his own eyes unwavering. "I want to stop being punished for my family's mistakes."

It was a feeling Severus knew well, working hard to make amends for past follies. Try as he might to quash the sympathy that churned in his chest, he could not. "Damn it," he said softly, a look of disgust slipping onto his face. He sighed. "How much do you need?"

* * *

Hermione knew Harry was hurting.

She knew from the look in his eyes. When others would joke and laugh, he would pause, almost as if his mind was somewhere else. His smile held sorrow in it, as if the weight of the world had come to rest itself on his shoulders. He should have been relieved that the war was over, that he'd saved thousands of wizard and Muggle lives alike, so what caused the strain?

It took a bit of prodding, but one day, when they were alone, he spoke of the matter. "Teddy," he whispered. "Think of Teddy."

Hermione smiled softly, rubbing his back with her hand. "You're doing a great job with Teddy, Harry. He's lucky to have you."

"He shouldn't have me, though," Harry protested. "He should have Remus and Tonks. He should have his family, his parents... But they're gone. They died. He's an orphan!"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around her anguished friend. The parallels between his life and his godson's frightened him so. "He's not alone, and you're not the Dursleys. You can care for him, love him."

"But I'm a kid!" he protested. "I'm nineteen. I still get nervous when I talk to Ginny! I don't know what I'm doing, raising a child... I can't do that. I have no idea if I'm right-"

"No one ever does, Harry."

"But this is a  _child_. He's depending on me."

"I thought things were going well," Hermione questioned. "Ginny was helping. Molly too-"

"Exactly! Other people.  _They_  pick up the slack. It's not fair to them. They shouldn't have to suffer because I'm inept-"

"Harry! They aren't suffering. They're your friends. We all are. We're glad to help you. Always have been." She forced him to look at her. "Now you listen up, Harry. You can do this. You  _will_  do this. Teddy is going to be just fine. I believe in you. You don't have to do this alone."

Hermione Granger knew nothing about children - she wasn't even sure she  _wanted_ to have children of her own. But on that day, she vowed to research and learn as much as she could about child-rearing, for Harry's sake.

* * *

Hermione met Severus again at his house in the early spring, this time under a sunny sky. Once again, they sat in his living room, teacups in their hands as they talked.

"...So then Mr. Fisher's cauldron exploded," Severus explained, telling a tale from one of his potions classes. "This wasn't surprising. The boy is a complete buffoon. Why, he would mix salt and sugar, if given the chance. But then, Miss Ellens's cauldron bursts. While Fisher might be an idiot, Ellens is not, and I'm ashamed to say it took me a moment to figure everything out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, did you figure out?"

A smirk crawled across Severus' face as he finished. "The two of them had a bet, you see. A bet on who could blow up their cauldron quickest."

"No!"

"Oh yes." Severus took a sip of his tea. "Unfortunately for them, I don't allow that sort of impertinent behavior in my classroom, and so they are each currently suffering through a months detention."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Only you could uncover some nefarious plot in a class filled with first years."

"It was relatively simple," Severus said, setting his cup on the table before him. "No, in comparison to some of the schemes the Weasley twins cooked up, this was downright childish."

Hermione laughed. "Well, they're finally starting to grow up. Or George is, at least."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how is that?"

"You haven't heard? He's getting married this weekend. To Angelina Johnson, as a matter of fact."

Severus shook his head. "That poor girl."

"Oh, hush," Hermione laughed, setting her cup down on the table. "I think the two of them are rather cute."

"That is perhaps the most overused cliché by females in the history of mankind," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"And what is the most overused cliché by males?"

"Do I look like I frequently utilize clichés? No, I wouldn't have the faintest idea what it would be, though I can assure you it has something to do with sex," Severus said, tilting his head to the side.

Hermione laughed. It was lovely to be able to see him again. What with his job, they hadn't been able to meet for tea as often as she would've liked, so this was a treat. She didn't want it to end. "Hey," she said suddenly as a thought struck her. "Come with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"To the wedding. Come with me."

Severus scoffed. "My dear, I wasn't important enough to be _considered_ for the guest list, much less invited."

"So? Come with me. They said I could bring a guest, though in all honesty I think they only did so because they figured I'd have no one to bring," she admitted. George had kept dropping hints to her, saying how she and Ron should pick out their dress robes together. "But who cares? Come with me."

Severus frowned. "You want to drag me to a Weasley wedding? Are you trying to kill me?"

But Hermione held up a finger, indicating a point she was about to make. "There's an open bar."

A pause, and then, "Are you sure it's wise? Won't you bringing me cause trouble?"

Hermione shrugged. "So? You could go as my date. It will be fun. We can worry everyone. What do you say?"

Severus Snape felt conflicted. On the one hand, this was a Weasley wedding. In other words, it was to be avoided  _at all costs_. But on the other hand... He liked spending time with his, dare he say it, friend Hermione. They had fun together, sharing banter and stories about their lives and pasts. If she wanted him to go... He sighed. "When is it, again?"

Hermione smiled, knowing she had won. "This Saturday. I'll come pick you up-" She was interrupted by a heavy pounding on the door. Her eyes widened. "What-"

But Severus just sighed. "I'd recognize that bloody knock anywhere," he muttered as he left the room. "I'll be back!" he called over his shoulder. Hermione sat frozen, slightly amused over Severus' reaction.

She heard the door open, and Severus grow, "What do you want?" A low voice answered, one whose words she couldn't understand. Severus answered. "I'm busy."

"Please," she heard this time, the voice distinctly male and sounding strangely familiar.

"Not right n- Hey!" Hermione looked up in time to see Draco Malfoy push his way through the hallway and into the living room, coming to a sudden stop upon seeing her. Severus grabbed his arm, jerking him around. "What part of 'no' do you not understand, boy?" he snapped.

Malfoy ignored him. "What is  _she_ doing here?"

"Why, can't you see?" Severus said, his tone light and airy, as if having a casual conversation. "The two of us are madly in love and have just finished having hot, sweaty sex, so if you don't mind..." A faint blush grew on Hermione's cheeks. She knew Severus was mocking Malfoy, but that didn't make the topic any less personal. She was a virgin and proud of it, and she didn't want her sexuality alluded to in front of  _Malfoy_ of all people.

Severus slapped Malfoy on the back of the head, his voice growing hard once more. "You imbecile! What right do you have to barge into my house and question my company? It doesn't  _matter_ why she's here. She doesn't concern you."

"But I need to talk to you-"

"Not now!"

"Oh, let him talk, Severus," Hermione said, waving her hand for the blond boy to continue. "This should be amusing."

Draco blanched. "I'm not going to talk in front of  _her!_ "

"Then get out!"

Draco bit his bottom lip, as if weighing his options. Did he really wish to speak to Severus that badly?

Apparently, he did, because the next thing Hermione knew, he was pacing up and down the length of the living room, hands clasped behind his back. "I don't know what to do. If I should talk to her, or if it was a coincidence-"

"If what was a coincidence?" Hermione asked.

But Malfoy ignored her. "Why would she do that? Was it to send a signal-"

"Who, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired.

But Malfoy still would not speak to her. "Or maybe she was pitying me. Maybe it had nothing to do with-"

"Malfoy,  _who_?"

"Maybe it was because-"

"Draco, if you don't speak to Hermione like a civil wizard, then that money you need will be used to pay for your tombstone," Severus threatened, glaring at the young boy.

"But-"

"I personally don't care about your problems, Draco. However, it appears that the ever-so Gryffindor Hermione does. So you will treat her with respect. Or you can try and find a new benefactor."

Draco stopped walking, giving his godfather an annoyed look before he sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"That much is apparent, Malfoy. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"She winked at me!"

Hermione and Severus exchanged glances. "What?"

"Astoria! I was working at the Hog's Head, and she came in, ordered a butterbeer in her own glass, drank it, and then bloody winked at me! What does that mean?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Are you telling me that you came in here unannounced, forced your way into my house, ruined my plans, and insulted my friend all so you could receive advice about  _some bloody girl?"_

Draco froze. "Um, yes."

"OUT!"

"But Severus-"

"It's simple, Draco," Severus snapped as he began to push the boy towards the door. "Do you like her?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then ask her out," he said, giving the blond one final push before slamming the door shut. He turned around to find Hermione standing in the entrance to the foyer, a small smile on her lips. Severus shook his head. "Daft fool. He almost makes Potter look bright."

Hermione laughed, reaching out with her hand to pull him back towards the living room.


	7. Bridge

The wedding of George Weasley to Angelina Johnson was a grand affair. It was held in a park by a creek, the sun shinning down onto the clear water. For the ceremony, George and Angelina were married upon a little bridge that extended over the creek, with their guests looking onward. Before too long, the vows were exchanged, the crowd cheered, and George kissed his new bride.

Severus had been increasingly uncomfortable from the start. It was obvious he didn't belong, that he was merely being tolerated as a guest of Hermione's. However, like a good friend, the vivacious brunette stayed with him at all times, even linking her arm through his at one point to drag him away from a drunken ministry worker.

"Thank you," Severus said once they were far enough away. "He was starting to get hostile."

"Not a problem," Hermione said, scanning the crowd. "In truth, I should be thanking you. You're the only reason Ron's Aunt Muriel hasn't come to blather in my ear. I'm not leaving your side."

"Well then it will be just the two of us for the whole evening. The rest of the party seems to feel I'm carrying leprosy," Severus sneered. He'd never cared much for the Weasley's, and their rude friends gave him another excuse to look down on them.

Hermione laughed. "Well in that case, I'll have you all to myself. Thank goodness for that. With you at Hogwarts all the time, I never see you."

"You should apply for a teaching job," Severus said, giving her a glance. "Merlin knows you're over qualified."

But she just shook her head. "You  _know_  I want to be a Healer. Teaching wouldn't be as interesting."

"I agree with you there," he muttered before reaching into his robes and pulling out a flask. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? It's necessary. I fear I have become immune to firewhiskey's effects." He took a swig.

"Perhaps it's because you drink so often. Scotch?"

"Gin, actually."

"Hand it over then." Severus chuckled as he gave her the flask. "Oh, shut it." She took a drink. "Why is it that whenever we go to one of these parties, we always end up drinking together?"

"Because we encounter extremely dull people, and we need to be slightly intoxicated to talk to them without feeling the need to cast a stunner in their direction," Severus explained with a twitch of his lips.

"Oh, of course."

Suddenly, his face darkened. "Here comes trouble," he muttered. Hermione turned, glancing behind her. Harry was coming towards them with Ginny on his arm.

When Hermione had arrived at the wedding with Severus Snape of all people... Well, things got a little hectic. Ron, for one, was absolutely horrified. After pulling her aside and telling her what a failure she was as a Gryffindor, he had refused to speak to her for the rest of the evening. Ginny had just looked amused, while Harry, Fred, and George had each taken on various expressions of shock.

"Be nice," she murmured to him. He rolled his eyes as she plastered a smile on her face. "Hello Harry, Ginny. Having fun?"

"Loads," Harry said, nodding in Severus's direction. "I think the twins are planning to launch their new line of fireworks sometime tonight as a product plug. It should be interesting."

"You'll have to tell me how it goes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you leaving?"

Hermione glanced at Severus. Though he hadn't actually stated his discomfort, she knew he wanted nothing more than to leave the party and go get a cup of tea. He wasn't one for ruckus and fanfare; that's one of the things that made them so alike. "In a little bit," she said at last, feeling Severus relax beside her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny asked suddenly, reaching forward to grab her friend's' arm.

"Oh, um... Are you going to be all right, Severus?"

Clearly, the answer was no, if the slightly panicked expression on his face was anything to go by. Nevertheless, he nodded politely and said, "Of course. Go on."

Hermione frowned. "I'll be right back." She gave Severus and Harry one last look before following the redhead. Ginny led her off to the side, right besides the bridge that her brother had been married on. She made sure they were a good distance away from the party before coming to a stop. "What's this about, Ginny?"

Her friend's eyes were shinning with amusement as she asked, "So... What's going on with you and Snape?"

Hermione sighed.  _Of course_  she was about to be lectured about the flask. "It was just one drink, Ginny."

"I don't mean that," she said, a small smirk forming on her features. "I'm talking about your romantic intentions towards him."

Despite how cliché it was, Hermione couldn't stop her mouth from tumbling open in shock. " _What_?"

"You heard me."

"Clearly I didn't, because I thought you said I had romantic intentions-"

"Towards Snape. Exactly." Ginny tossed her curly locks over her shoulder. "Which you obviously do."

"I do not!"

"You invited him to a wedding. You meet up with him for tea weekly. You share drinks with him," she listed.

"We're friends!"

"For anyone else that might be friendship, but this is Snape we're talking about. For him to be doing this with you, there must be some kind of a romantic connection," Ginny pointed out. "Otherwise he wouldn't bother."

Hermione shook her head. "You're daft."

"And you're in denial."

"We're just bloody friends, Ginny," Hermione cried in exasperation. "What would give you the idea we were anything else?"

"How about the fact that you won't leave his side?"

"Well I hardly want to end up in a conversation with your Aunt Muriel, you know," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Merlin, Ginny! Severus and I... He's twice my age!"

"Actually, he's only nineteen years older than you. That's hardly twice your age." Hermione shot the redhead a look. "What?"

"You aren't at all bothered by the vast age difference?"

"Love is love."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "We are not in-"

But Ginny just shrugged. "Fine then. Whatever you say."

Hermione studied her for a moment, disbelief in her eyes. "You don't believe me."

Ginny gave her a knowing look, but avoided the question. "You should probably head back. Wouldn't want to keep dear old Severus waiting, now would you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but made her way back to Severus, anyway. Harry had abandoned him, and Hermione could tell that an uncomfortable feeling was slowly taking over. She grabbed his arm, making him turn towards her. "Why don't we go?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "But you haven't danced yet."

"So?"

"So all you talked about on the way over here was the dancing. That's why you love weddings."

She couldn't help but smile to herself, pleased he had been listening. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're unhappy. Come back to my place. We can have tea."

To her surprise, Severus shook his head. "You have to dance at least one song first," he said, grabbing her by the hand. "I'm not going to feel guilty because I ruined the occasion for you. Though I do desperately want to leave this bit of hell, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me as partner."

Hermione laughed, allowing herself to be drawn onto the dance floor. "All right then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, putting his hands on her waist. She smiled up at him, his deep black eyes connecting with her brown ones, and suddenly, the world melted away.

The two of them were alone in time, twirling together for what seemed like eternity. He was watching her. His face, his generally hard, schooled features, were softened into the teasing expression he normally wore around her. She could barely make out the lines on his forehead, the ones that only appeared when he was being the caring man she had learned he could be. He was suffering through this for her. He was entertaining her. He was everything.

 _Oh Merlin_ , she thought as the realization struck her.  _Ginny was right. I'm falling for Severus._

This was not good.

The song ended and he pulled back, an amused smile on his face as he tilted his head in her direction. "I've seen enough red hair and pink lace to last a lifetime. Are you ready to leave?"

All Hermione could do was nod as she took his hand, apparating them back to her house for tea, wondering what on earth she was going to do now.


	8. Hit

Summer soon arrived, and Hermione began to spend more time at Grimmauld Place. Every now and then, Severus would meet her there, staying just long enough to sullenly greet Harry before he whisked her off for tea. She had keep quiet about her feelings for him, though she'd found that once she'd acknowledged them, they had grown exponentially. It seemed that everything he did, she noticed. Every gesture, every look, every time he berated a student for blowing up a cauldron... She couldn't get enough.

She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, and she did  _not_  like it.

Hermione knew he still viewed her as his only friend. The way he talked to her, looked at her, it was the same as always, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, their friendship was solid, and a relationship between the two of them would probably never work out, anyway. He was older than her, and he was so closed-off from the world...

But then she'd make him smile, and she knew that she wanted to try, at the very least.

In the middle of August, Hermione answered the door to Grimmauld Place with Harry on one side of her and Ginny on the other. They were expecting to see Severus, there to meet her for dinner at The Three Broomsticks. And he was there.

But so was Draco Malfoy.

"What..." Hermione trailed off.

Severus sighed. "This idiot," he emphasized his point by hitting Draco on the back of the head. "Saw me in Flourish and Blotts and demanded that I take him to you. When I refused and attempted to apparate away, he accosted me, grabbed my cloak, and forced me into side-along apparation." He raised an eyebrow. "Since you are the one he's trying so desperately to see, perhaps you should be the one to decide what to do. Though I'll happily curse him _for_  you."

"We'll see if that's necessary. What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So I've gathered," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What about?"

"About..." he looked back at Harry and Ginny, still standing in the doorway. "What we discussed last time."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you were the one who did all of the talking. In fact, wasn't  _I_  the one to give you advice in the end?"

"You'd rather I bother you?"

"Well it appears that my wishes don't mean a thing since you bothered me anyway!" 

Draco Malfoy ignored Severus, however, and turned back to Hermione. "You're a girl," Draco said slowly. "And you know the situation. Please."

Hermione paused before glancing over her shoulder at Harry and Ginny. "Is it all right if he comes inside?"

Harry blanched. "Surely you're kidding."

"No." She nodded toward Draco. "Inside, Malfoy."

He entered Grimmauld Place slowly, looking around as if searching for hidden dangers. Severus came into the house behind him. "I can't believe you're talking to him," he muttered.

"I can't believe you're surprised. I'm a Gryffindor. It's in my nature to help people," she countered quietly, before addressing Malfoy once more. "All right then. What's going on?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you daft? I'm not telling you in front of Potter and the Weaslette!"

Harry opened his mouth, anger etched onto his features, but Severus spoke first. "Why won't you tell them? Are you embarrassed that you fancy Astoria Greengrass and you don't know what to do about it?"

Draco glared at his godfather. "That was cruel."

"I try." Severus paused. "Did you proposition her?"

Seeing that Harry and Ginny weren't leaving anytime soon, Draco reluctantly nodded. "It took me a few months, but I did. We got tea at this great place I know in Muggle London and we really hit it off."

Hermione gestured for him to go on. "But?"

He sighed. "But she hasn't written me yet. I sent her an owl about a second date, but I received no response."

Harry burst out laughing. "Who would have thought precious Malfoy would need relationship advice?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Hermione pointed towards the next room. "Out!"

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. Your lack of wit is not needed. Ginny, take him to the kitchen." Severus let out a bark of laughter as Ginny dragged a sulking Harry down the hall. Hermione waited until they had left the room before she turned back to Draco.

"Was it a reliable owl?"

"Very."

"Was your note polite?"

"Exceptionally."

"When did you send it?"

"Yesterday."

There was a pause, during which Hermione and Severus exchanged glances before they began shouting simultaneously. " _Yesterday?_ " Hermione berated.

"Are you mad? It's been a day."

"Why are you worrying?"

"She probably hasn't had time to respond!" Severus pointed out. "You bothered me for _this_?"

"How daft," Hermione said. She grabbed a book off a nearby table and chucked it at his head.

"Ow!"

"Study, Malfoy! Study the world around you and the way it works, because obviously you haven't got a clue! A day. Honestly... It probably hasn't even been a full day yet! You have no patience, and that's going to get you in trouble..."

It was as Severus watched the spirited woman in front of him that he realized how fond he had grown of her over the past year. She was stubborn and argumentative, but she was also charming. She cared about others and always did her best to accommodate them. She had grown from an awkward child to a modest young lady who was extremely well-put together. They had become good friends, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Just as Draco had been hit by the book Hermione had thrown, Severus was hit with the realization that perhaps he had grown a little  _too_  fond of her.

 _Merlin,_ he thought.  _This can't be healthy._

* * *

 

A few days after she turned twenty-one, Hermione was called over to Grimmauld Place by a nervous Ginny. She could tell that the younger girl was worried, Ginny's voice shaking as she greeted her friend. Hermione quirked her eyebrow upon arrival, giving the redhead a curious look. "What's the matter?"

The pacing girl looked up sharply. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"You're kidding, right? You wouldn't demand that I leave my studies unless it was urgent. Is anyone hurt?"

She shook her head. "No... But I'm late."

Hermione blinked. "And so you called my over to lament about missing an appointment-"

"Not like that," Ginny hissed. "I mean  _I'm late_."

It took Hermione a second to realize what this meant. She was, after all, still a virgin, and she'd never encountered this sort of situation before. However, when the epiphany struck her, her eyes grew wide. "Oh... You and Harry have had sex?"

Ginny scoffed, throwing her hands up. "We've been dating for almost two bloody years, now. Of  _course_  we've had sex!"

"Well then surely by now you know about contraception-"

"I don't need a lecture, Hermione!" Ginny snapped, tears filling her eyes. "What I need is support... And a pregnancy test."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You don't know the spell?"

"Hermione, I'm not the one studying to be a Healer!" Ginny shot back. "Please. Help me."

Hermione sighed, glancing around the living room. "Where's Harry?"

"Out with Ron. They're doing Auror training or something. Please, I can't wait any longer!"

She nodded. "All right, then. Take a seat." Ginny perched nervously on the edge of the couch, her hands clasped tightly together. "This shouldn't hurt. You need to stay still, okay?" The redhead nodded. Hermione took a deep breath before waving her wand. " _Enceinte._ " A golden flash of light shot out of her wand, engulfing Ginny for a moment before turning a light blue. The color held for a second before fading completely.

"Well?" Ginny asked, biting on her lip.

"Not pregnant."

A sigh of relief escaped Ginny, and in a moment, that sigh turned into a sob. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, her mind racing. "Are you going to tell Harry?"

"No! No, I can't! You know him, he'll get worried..." And she began to cry once more.

Hermione continued to think. The decisions she made, the things she did, had the potential to shape her life. Here was one of her best friends whose entire life could have been altered by one choice. One thing. What if her life was so easily altered? What if she made a decision that could change everything?

An ominous foreboding built up in the air as Hermione shuddered, her arms still around Ginny.


	9. A Kiss

"You look absolutely terrible."

Hermione scowled as she pulled the teapot from her cupboard. "Thank you, I appreciate the kind-hearted compliment."

Severus rolled his eyes, stepping closer to her. "No, I mean you look as if you haven't seen the light of day in years," he amended, examining the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She smiled softly. Little did he know that she was ecstatic to have him here with her in her kitchen. Severus had been terribly busy with his own potions research over the last few weeks; it almost felt like she never saw him. And ever since Hermione had realized just how attracted she was to Severus, she'd felt a genuine need to be with him more and more. "Just a little tired. I spent the last three hours studying for the start of term exam."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You want to establish your place as head of class early on, do you?"

"Hush, will you? I have a year and three months left in my training! It's important that I- What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Severus grabbed the teapot from her hands.

"I think something a little stronger is in order, don't you?" he said, removing a flask from his robes.

She tilted her head to the side. "Gin?"

"Scotch."

She shook her head as Severus conjured up two glasses. "I'm never right. How is that? It's always either gin or scotch with you, but I never guess correctly."

Severus smirked as he poured her a glass. "I live to irritate."

"So it would appear," she said, accepting the glass. "It would also appear to any outsider that all we do is drink." She took a big gulp of the liquor, coughing as it slid down her throat. "We must look like raging alcoholics."

"Anyone who believes a perfectionist like you to be an alcoholic is daft," Severus said, sitting down on one of Hermione's barstools. He was completely happy with her, happy in a way he hadn't experienced since Lily. But Hermione was more than Lily; Hermione actually  _saw_ him, she tolerated him, she put his happiness before her own. She was bloody amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to be around her intoxicating presence. "You're too good."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat next to him. "And I suppose you're the bad boy who knows how to drink and have a good time."

His mouth twitched as he topped off their glasses. "Obviously. Why, didn't you see me dancing on the tables at Weasley's wedding?"

Hermione laughed, leaning unconsciously towards him. "The day you dance on a table is the day I profess my undying love for Hagrid."

"Hm... That  _would_  be interesting. Maybe I should dance on a table or two," he said, his hand drifting closer to hers. He couldn't help it, she was right  _there_.

"You're a cruel man."

"You sound like Malfoy."

"You mean I sound arrogant and selfish?" she muttered, leaning in a bit more, her brown eyes locked on his deep black ones. His stare was enticing, and she could feel their bodies moving closer...

"No. You sound cunning and... lovely," he whispered, closing the distance between them. He kissed her hard, his hand drifting up to graze her cheek as she responded, opening her mouth to him. Suddenly, she pulled back, giving him a wide-eyed look of shock.

Silence hung in the kitchen, as neither was really sure what had happened. Hermione was the first to speak. "Please tell me you weren't comparing me to Malfoy then."

A slight chuckle escaped Severus's mouth as the tension broke. "No," he said, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig from his glass. He studied her, looking for signs of fear. "But we should probably talk."

Hermione nodded. "Probably."

"You might have had a little too much to drink-"

But Hermione was already shaking her head. "Oh don't even go there, Severus. You and I both know my limit, and I'm no where near it. We can't blame alcohol for this. We kissed."

"I know."

"We meant to."

Severus sighed. "I know."

Hermione bit her lip, worry filling her core. "You don't look pleased."

"Of course I'm not," Severus snapped, slamming his glass on the counter. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you-"

"You didn't," Hermione murmured, looking him in the eyes. "You really didn't, Severus."

Severus blinked, surprised by her admission. Did she... Did she want him to kiss her? Did she enjoy it? The thought that maybe his feelings for her were reciprocated gave him a glimmer of hope... But in a second, reality came crashing back down. "Where is this going to go, Hermione? I'm almost twice your age-"

"First of all, you're nineteen years older than me. I'm twenty-one. That's hardly twice my age," she said, remembering what Ginny had told her all those months ago. "And secondly, you do realize that our kind can live for almost two hundred years, right? Look at Dumbledore! He lived for a long time! He would have lived longer, if not for the Horcrux. In that time span, nineteen years is nothing." She reached forward, taking his hand. "This could work if we wanted it to."

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "I... I don't want to force you into-"

"Didn't you hear me? You aren't, Severus. Truly, you aren't." Despite her reassurance, he still looked doubtful. Hermione bit her lip once more. "You know... It doesn't have to be a serious relationship. It can just be... something fun."

But Severus was already shaking his head. "It  _would_ have to be serious, Hermione. I don't do flings, friends with benefits... That's not who am I."

She raised an eyebrow. "One night stands?"

Despite how solemn the conversation was, Severus couldn't help but smirk. "Well... I do those. But this wouldn't be that. This would have to be something more. You would have to be all in, Hermione, because I'm not in this for fun. Do you want that?"

She was generally a careful person, always thinking things through, weighing the pros and cons, and making lists to help her decide. But she didn't even pause, answering immediately. "Yes."

He frowned. "You didn't even think-"

"Yes."

"But surely you must want to-"

"No."

"Bloody hell. You can't just answer without thinking things through-"

"Severus," she interrupted, grabbing his hand. "I want this. I want you."

Her eyes were so big, so sincere, that he knew she'd made up her mind. For some reason, this amazing witch wanted him. Merlin knew why. But Severus wasn't the type to complain when things were going his way. He didn't question it, didn't ask what she saw in him. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Are you sure? Because there is no turning back from here. What happens will change everything between us."

"I'm sure."

He kissed her, bringing his soft lips down on her own as her hand travelled up to twine in his hair. Her mouth once again opened to him, and this time he took the invitation, running his tongue lightly along the bottom of her lip before deepening the kiss. Oh she tasted wonderful-

"Whoa!"

They sprang apart, turning in shock to see a wide-eyed, grinning Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. Hermione sputtered. "What... How the bloody hell did you get in here?"

"You gave me a key a couple of months ago," Ginny said, a note of amusement in her voice. "I came to see if you wanted to grab dinner. I guess not."

Hermione groaned. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd have snuck a boy, no excuse me, a  _man_ in here. My mistake. Tell me, what is going on?"

"Oh, shut it, Ginny. You know very well what's occurring."

Hermione could see the tips of Severus' ears turn pink as he scowled at the youngest Weasley. "You will do your best to keep this a secret, Miss Weasley. And for your sake, I better not hear any clever euphemisms as to what has transpired here tonight."

"Of course, Professor," she said, a small smile on her face. "Well then. I should probably go."

"Yes, you should," Hermione agreed.

Ginny turned, walking towards the foyer before she stopped. "Oh, and Hermione?"

"What?"

She turned back, grinning at the brunette. "I told you."


	10. Duel

In the beginning, Severus and Hermione decided to keep their relationship a secret. They felt there was no need to shock and alarm the entire wizarding world if they weren't going to last. Obviously if things went well, they'd be telling the population, but for now... Silence was best. Apart from Ginny Weasley's accidental discovery, there was no reason anyone else needed to be told. This didn't mean their relationship had turned into a giant secret that made it harder for them to spend time together, though. No, if anything they used the friendship as an excuse to spend even more time together.

It actually worked rather well.

Severus  _did_ , however, require that they take things slow. He knew Hermione prided herself on her purity - that she was saving her virginity for real, unbridled love - and he wouldn't be the one to take something so precious away from her without giving her ample time to think. While this did leave him physically frustrated, he was overall happy being with her. Hermione Granger was perhaps that only person in the world who waited for him to finish talking before narrowing her eyes and judging what he said. He felt lucky to have found her.

Hermione too was happy, which was apparent to Ginny as the two girls sat with Harry in Grimmauld Place one afternoon in December. She had a twinkle in her eye, much like the one that Dumbledore had previously sported, and it grew every time Hermione spoke of Severus, even in a casual way. Ginny had assumed for a year now that the relationship would happen; Hermione and Severus both were stubborn and sarcastic enough that they belonged together.

On that December afternoon, as Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sipped tea by the fire, a knock sounded on the door. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was that Severus? He had planned to pick her up in the evening, but he was  _really_ early. Harry stood with her. "Did his watch break?" He thought it was unusual too.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she made her way to the door. "Maybe he has something to- Malfoy?"

Behind her, Harry drew his wand as Draco Malfoy pushed past her and into the house. "She is absolutely mad!" the blond shouted.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

He spun around, pointing at her. "YOU gave me the advice to talk to her! Well now I have, and she's driving me insane!"

"But why are you here?"

"Well, she'll never find me here," Draco explained, running a hand through his hair. "She'll never expect me to turn to you-"

"Who said you could stay at my  _house_ , Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Draco stopped his pacing. "Your house? I thought this was where Granger lives."

"Not even close."

Draco frowned. "I thought it looked rather big for a single woman-"

" _Excuse_ me?" Hermione snapped, making a move to slam the door...

Only it never happened. She had just thrown the door back when someone caught it, stepping into the house with her wand drawn. "Draco Malfoy!"

The man in question blinked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde vixen. Then his face suddenly turned cold. "Astoria."

Hermione didn't know much about Astoria Greengrass; she had been withdrawn and quiet school, and she very rarely had interactions with the younger now. Now, however, any introverted personality Astoria had once had was clearly gone. "How  _dare_ you walk out on me like that," she hissed.

Harry threw his hands up. "Since when has my house become the set of  _The Jerry Springer Show_?"

Hermione laughed as Ginny threw her lover a questioning look. "What?"

"Never you mind."

"It's your own ruddy fault!" Draco yelled, stepping closer to Astoria. "What you said was unforgivable-"

"I offered you a place to stay," Astoria shot back. "How is that-"

"Yes, out of  _pity_  you offered me your charity. How thoughtful," he sneered.

"You're going through a tough time!"

"I have pride, Astoria!"

"But apparently not common sense," she spat back, turning on her heel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco shouted, sending a glare at her back.

"I can't deal with you now!"

"You don't have to leave-"

"Yes, I do," she said, throwing the door open once more and storming out of the house, past a bewildered looking Severus Snape, who had just raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Astoria! Don't you walk away from me," Draco roared before shoving past Severus and chasing after her.

A brief second of silence met the four remaining people as they looked at each other, wondering what the bloody hell had happened. Then Harry chuckled, lowering his wand. "They make a good couple." He turned, heading back to his sitting room without a second thought.

Severus, meanwhile, gave Hermione an appraising look. "So... what did I miss?"

* * *

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

Severus shook his head slightly as he worked to keep the surprise he felt from his face. It was mid-spring - months after Draco and Astoria's meltdown in Harry's foyer - and he had been picking Hermione up from Grimmauld Place, when Harry spontaneously extended the invitation to him. Despite the fact that he and Hermione had been getting together for lunch (and secret snogging sessions) for months now, Potter had been barely cordial to him. Now, however, he was being invited in for tea...

"I couldn't impose," he said, suspicion building within him.

"Please stay, Prof- Severus. We could catch up."

"Hermione and I must be going," Severus said, stepping closer to Hermione.

"But-"

"Merlin, Harry! The man wants to leave." Severus scowled at the youngest Weasley boy's outburst. Potter might have been tolerable, but Ronald Weasley... "Don't make him have tea if he doesn't want to!"

"Oh, do stay, Severus," Harry said, a rather odd glint in his eyes. "There is, after all, so much we could discuss."

Severus could feel his eyes widen as the realization hit him.  _Potter... Potter knows! He knows I'm dating Hermione!_ How in the name of Merlin did  _Potter,_  of all people, figure that out?

A small grimace slid across Severus's features as he admitted defeat. The Weasley girl must have told him. In retrospect, perhaps Severus should have been more surprised that Ginny Weasley could keep a secret for as long as she had... "Perhaps we shall stay after all," he said rather sullenly as Harry smirked in triumph. Hermione gave him a puzzled look, searching his eyes for the reason to his sudden change in mood. He'd have to divulge his suspicions about Harry knowing later-

The door to Grimmauld Place flew open. Ginny jumped out of the way to avoid being hit as Draco Malfoy strolled into the house. "Ah," he said, his eyes coming to rest on Hermione. "I thought you'd be here."

"Why?" Harry muttered to himself. "Why does the git always show up at my house?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Uh, well..." he glanced at the Gryffindors that hovered in the doorway eavesdropping on the conversation, before he lowered his voice. "I wanted to thank you. For the advice you gave me last night about Astoria. It was surprisingly helpful."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Advice? What advice? Why had Draco seen Hermione last night? Why was this the first he'd heard about it?

The brunette blinked. "Okay."

"Listen, there's this really good pub I know in London. Fancy a drink? My treat, so long as you don't buy the expensive stuff," he amended. Severus rolled his eyes. Draco had class.

"Actually-"

"We're busy, Malfoy," Harry cut in. "So you can just leave."

Draco turned to face Harry, a cold stare on his features. "Potter, this does not concern you-"

"But this is my house, Malfoy. What I say, goes."

Severus would never have admitted it to the casual observer, but he actually agreed with Harry. He didn't like the idea of Hermione spending time with Draco at a  _pub_ of all places. No, it was best for the two of them to stay apart. He had grown rather fond of having Hermione in his life, and he didn't want to lose her to that  _ferret_.

"I don't want to  _stay_  in your bleeding house!" Draco said, throwing his hands up. "I just want to take one of its inhabitants with me!"

"Uh, I don't live here-" Hermione interjected, but it was no use.

"Well she doesn't want to go!" Harry argued.

"Yes, she does!"

"Is no one going to ask me?" Hermione muttered to Severus.

"Get out, Malfoy."

"No."

"Get." Suddenly, Harry's wand was out, and he was aiming it at Draco- "Out!"

A shot of red light flew towards Draco, and the blond quickly drew his own wand, sending a spell back at Harry. Hermione made a move to stop the duel, but Severus held her back. "What are you doing, Severus?"

"Let them fight it out. It might be good for them." Severus noticed that Ginny and Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing, as the two of them had backed into a corner of the room, watching intently with their wands in their hands, just in case...

"They could kill each other! I have to intervene-"

"Hermione, Draco is my godson. And Harry is one of your best friends," Severus pointed out. "If things go well between us, and believe me when I say I intend for things to go well, then they may be seeing quite a lot of each other. It's best that they let out their pent-up aggression for one another sooner rather than later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous," she said, as Harry shot a spell past her.

"Better now then at a dinner party," he pointed out. The light show before him began to slow, and then, finally, stop. "Naturally, I'm right. Both are alive, tired, and now hold a grudging respect for one another."

And so they were. As Draco and Harry shook hands, both carrying a sense of tired satisfaction with the way the duel had ended, they cemented a bond. A bond that, strangely enough, was the beginning of the unlikely friendship between a Potter and a Malfoy.


End file.
